Chocotelier
by winter lodge
Summary: Bagi Sugaya Sousuke—mahasiswa Seni Rupa tingkat akhir yang kebetulan kere—pameran awal tahun adalah segalanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun menggagalkan pameran ini, termasuk partner ngehe macam Sakakibara Ren. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Chocotelier**

 **assassination classroom** © matsui yuusei, no profit gained  & no copyright law infringementA intended

written for #ValentineNoJikan. crack, ngaco, bahasa gak baku, pembunuhan karakter, art college AU, alur suka-suka

.

.

.

Ini masih tengah bulan dan duit di dompet Sugaya hanya cukup untuk makan tiga hari. Selamat tinggal nutrisi dan protein yang berharga, sampai awal bulan depan nanti Sugaya akan makan nasi dan ikan teri.

Hal ini bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bagi Sugaya Sousuke, mahasiswa Seni Rupa tingkat akhir yang kebetulan kere. Sebenarnya, jika sejarah keluarganya diurut ke belakang, Sugaya seharusnya tidak berakhir di apartemen dengan _tatami_ buluk dan atap bocor di sana-sini seandainya ia mendengarkan keinginan orangtuanya untuk jadi ilmuwan nuklir. Keluarganya cukup berada. Punya satu perusahaan keluarga. Masalahnya adalah, Sugaya dan angka-angka itu adalah musuh yang nyata. Pada akhirnya, kehidupan Sugaya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berkat seekor siluman gurita yang memberi wejangan agar Sugaya mengikuti jalan ninjanya, eh maksudnya _passion_ -nya.

Wejangan yang Sugaya bayar dengan dua kotak _brownies_ kukus itu pada akhirnya menjadi sesuatu yang begitu terpatri dalam benaknya. Alhasil, Sugaya kabur meninggalkan rumah demi mengejar _passion_ sekaligus gelar sarjana seni rupa. Sang ayah yang murka menghentikan bantuan finansial karena merasa terkhianati oleh sang putra. Maka dimulailah hari-hari dimana makan malam hanya nasi dan ikan teri. Tentu saja Sugaya tidak menyerah. Percuma kalau ia kabur tanpa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa sukses di bidang seni rupa. Ia harus bisa menunjukkan pada keluarganya bahwa kekerean bukanlah halangan. Usaha pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melamar kerja di lima restoran cepat saji meskipun akhirnya cuma diterima di satu tempat, yakni sebuah restoran buluk yang bahkan temboknya saja berminyak. Usaha kedua adalah menjadi joki tugas nirmana. Hasilnya lumayan meskipun kadang disumpah-serapahi kliennya karena mereka dapat nilai jelek dari Bu Irina (dipikirnya Sugaya tidak teler bikin belasan nirmana, apa?) Usaha ketiga adalah mencari donatur tetap.

Beruntungnya Sugaya tidak perlu susah-susah memutar otak untuk melaksanakan usaha ketiga. Salah satu teman kuliahnya yang kebetulan lumayan akrab, Ritsu, adalah gadis yang murah hati dengan isi dompet yang gemah ripah loh jinawi. Tinggalnya di apartemen megah satu blok dari sini dan biasanya, di hari-hari dimana obat maag atau keripik teri Sugaya habis, ia akan ngesot ke sana untuk meminta dukungan materi. Apapun boleh. Mau itu _katsudon_ sisa makan malam, _sandwich_ sisa sarapan, apel sisa makan siang, atau sisa-sisa adonan bolu yang masih menempel di baskom, apapun boleh yang penting bernutrisi. Jika dipikir-pikir, jalan hidup Sugaya tak ada bedanya dengan jalan hidup kucing liar.

.

.

.

Kere memang sesuatu, tapi itu akan menjadi hal yang lebih parah jika kau adalah mahasiswa seni rupa.

Iya lah, beli cat, kuas, dan segudang peralatan lainnya kan pakai duit. Bukan pakai ee kambing. Apalagi kalau dosennya sok elitis dan menuntut mahasiswa untuk memakai alat-alat kesenian bermerek yang harganya hampir menyamai biaya semesteran. Sugaya nyaris merampok bank namun ia ingat bahwa ada cara lain yang lebih mulia, yakni korek-korek kolong mesin penjual otomatis demi koin seratusan yen. Lumayan buat beli mi instan. Sementara gaji kerja sambilannya melayang ke sekotak cat minyak yang sebetulnya bagus juga nggak. Terkutuklah dosen elitis.

Sebenarnya kalau Sugaya mau bersikap defensif, bokeknya kali ini disebabkan harus bayar biaya sewa _stand_ di pameran awal tahun. Tentu saja, Sugaya tidak mau main-main soal pameran ini. Pameran ini adalah penentuan kelulusan. Kalau ia tidak lulus, artinya ia harus kuliah satu semester lagi. Sugaya sudah ogah buang uang untuk biaya kuliah dan segala macam perintilannya yang kadang justru lebih mahal dari biaya kuliah. Terlebih lagi, pameran ini akan terbuka bagi seluruh rakyat Tokyo. Siapa tahu nanti ada om-om dan tante-tante kaya yang naksir dirinya—ralat, maksudnya naksir _karya_ nya. Atau mungkin akan ada reporter majalah kesenian yang membuat artikel mengenai karya Sugaya. Pemuda itu sudah bisa membayangkan _headline_ macam apa yang akan dibuat oleh reporter itu: _SUGAYA SOUSUKE, BINTANG MUDA HARAPAN DUNIA SENI MASA DEPAN_! Berlebihan memang, tapi tidak apa-apa selama berkhayal masih gratis.

Makanya, Sugaya harus serius dan mencurahkan segenap tenaga demi pameran ini.

Masalahnya, partnernya dalam pameran ini tampaknya tidak berpikiran sama.

Sugaya mendadak merinding dan sakit perut mengingat si partner yang begitu ngehe ini.

"Tuh kan," keluhnya pelan. "Langsung kumat maag-nya."

Sugaya yang malang.

.

.

"Halo, Ritsu? Lagi di rumah, nggak? Numpang makan dong. He he."

.

.

.

Tersebutlah sang partner ini bernama Sakakibara Ren.

Sejak awal sebenarnya Sugaya sangat tidak suka dengan konsep _partnership_ yang menjadi kewajiban dalam pameran ini, ia lebih suka jika pameran ini tugas individu meskipun bayar sewa _stand_ -nya pasti lebih mahal. Hanya saja dosen memang maha kuasa terhadap mahasiswanya. Sugaya makin tidak suka lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menjadi partnernya adalah si Sakakibara, pangeran kaya yang suka mengerjakan tugas setengah-setengah. Bahkan rambutnya juga cuma setengah. Lebih suka godain cewek dibanding kuliah. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia bisa lulus semua mata kuliah sampai sejauh ini. Menurut kabar burung, entah burungnya siapa, dosen-dosen sudah menganggap karya Sakakibara yang setengah-setengah itu sebagai aliran seni kontemporer: _Separoisme._ Saingannya surealisme dan dadaisme mungkin. Menurut kabar burung yang lain, awalnya ia mau masuk Sastra Jepang demi mengejar pujaan hati bernama Kanzaki, namun terdampar di Seni Rupa karena salah isi formulir. Kan bego. Tapi menakjubkan bagaimana mahasiswa nyasar satu ini bisa bertahan sampai tingkat akhir. Mungkin karena di Seni Rupa kebetulan banyak cewek-cewek cantik. Lihat saja Ritsu dan gengnya yang juga manis-manis.

Pada awalnya Sugaya berusaha untuk mencari sisi positif dari Sakakibara. Dan ia menemukannya. _**Satu:**_ Sakakibara banyak duit. Perihal sarana prasarana pameran bisa disponsori olehnya sehingga Sugaya tak harus makan nasi teri lagi hanya demi beli bahan-bahan pameran. Sakakibara bukan Sugaya yang punya C*pic cuma satu dua batang, itu juga belinya harus puasa dulu—Sakakibara bisa membangun istana dari koleksi C*pic-nya. Dimaling satu dua batang juga sepertinya ia tidak bakal sadar.

Tapi percuma banyak duit kalau jadwal pembayaran biaya sewa _stand_ saja nggak tahu.

"Jadi uangmu habis untuk bayar sewa _stand_?" tanya Ritsu sambil meletakkan piring berisi _omurice_ di depan Sugaya yang sudah ngiler. "Kenapa tidak patungan sama Sakakibara?"

Sugaya terlalu terdistraksi oleh wangi nikmat dari _omurice_ Ritsu untuk bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis. Reaksi wajar bagi orang yang jarang makan enak. Ritsu menunggu jawaban Sugaya dengan sabar sambil melepaskan celemek masaknya. Sungguh wanita mulia, nyaris empat tahun dihinggapi parasit macam Sugaya tapi masih bisa tersenyum dan perhatian pada pemuda itu. Apakah Ritsu ini adalah titisan Dewi Kwan Im? Tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin iya.

"Barusan sudah ku-LINE, bilang kalau hari ini hari terakhir bayar stand dan kami sudah diingatkan oleh bagian administrasi untuk segera bayar. Belum dia balas. Mungkin lagi parti-parti." Sugaya menjawab sambil bersungut-sungut. "Jadi pakai uangku dulu daripada kami kena sanksi."

Ritsu mengeluh pelan, tampaknya berempati dengan kesulitan yang dialami sang kawan. "Tagih saja terus. Ini kan proyek bersama, tidak seharusnya kau menanggung segalanya sendirian."

Ternyata selain menjadi donatur tetap, Ritsu juga merangkap sebagai penasihat.

"Pasti, kok."

Tidak lama setelah Sugaya menghabiskan _omurice_ -nya, ia merasakan getaran dari dalam hatinya. Bukan deng, sakunya. Ponselnya, yang merupakan ponsel tidak kekinian lungsuran dari sang ayah empat tahun yang lalu, baru saja menerima pesan baru di aplikasi pesan instan langganannya. Sugaya merupakan tipe orang yang langsung mengecek pesan dan langsung pula membalasnya. Seandainya ia tidak kere mungkin sudah jadi pria idaman. Makanya, ia langsung membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu, pupilnya sempat melebar ketika mengetahui bahwa sang pengirim pesan adalah Sakakibara.

 _ **8\. 30 PM Sakakibara Prince [Ren]**_

 _Wah iya benar!_

 _Aku lupa!_

 _Maafkan aku (_ _シ_ __ _)_ _シ_

 _Bisa berikan aku nomor rekeningmu? Akan kuganti secepatnya._

Sugaya membalasnya dengan cepat, seperti prinsipnya—baca langsung balas. Tak lama kemudian, Sakakibara mengiriminya pesan lagi, meminta Sugaya untuk mengecek rekeningnya. Melalui aplikasi _mobile banking_ yang ada pada ponselnya, Sugaya langsung saja mengecek rekeningnya.

Nominal uang yang ada di sana cukup untuk membuat mata Sugaya melotot.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA SELAMAT TINGGAL NASI TERI!"

.

.

.

 _ **Kebaikan Sakakibara Ren nomor 1**_

Banyak duit.

 _ **Kejelekan Sakakibara Ren nomor 1**_

Banyak duit tapi kerjanya tetap setengah-setengah.

.

Bagian atas adalah cuplikan dari jurnal yang sengaja Sugaya buat demi melampiaskan kekesalan sekaligus wujud usahanya untuk mengerti Sakakibara Ren. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk menjaga dinamika interaksi di antara mereka. Perlu digarisbawahi, ditebalkan, dan dimiringkan bahwa _**pameran ini sangat penting bagi Sugaya**_. Apapun harus dilakukan demi kesuksesannya termasuk berusaha untuk mengerti Sakakibara.

Tapi ternyata itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Sugaya sekarang mengerti mengapa mantan gebetannya saat SMP, cewek pirang tukang intip yang entah kutukan dari mana nyasar di Psikologi, sering curhat bahwa ia muak berinteraksi dengan manusia dan ingin mempelajari rumput yang bergoyang saja.

"Konsepmu ini masih kurang matang, Sakakibara."

Saat itu mereka tengah membicarakan konsep untuk pameran yang krusial ini. Jika dibandingkan, konsep yang diajukan Sugaya lebih komprehensif dan matang dibanding Sakakibara. Wajar saja, Sugaya sudah riset pasar ditambah dengan bersemedi di kaki Air Terjun Dewa Langit sebelum begadang dua hari merancang konsep yang bisa menarik om dan tante kolektor kaya. Konsep milik Sakakibara paling-paling hanya dibuat dua jam sebelum _deadline_ —khas mahasiswa.

"Hah masa, sih?" Sakakibara mengerutkan alis melihat respon Sugaya atas mahakaryanya. "Coba katakan padaku tidak matang di bagian mananya?"

 _Dih dia nyolot._ Sugaya menarik napas panjang.

"Ini." Sugaya melingkari draf Sakakibara dengan pantat pensil mekaniknya. "Soal konsep _stand_ interaktif, aku tidak menemukan bagian mananya yang kau maksudkan dengan interaktif. Lagipula aku tidak merasa konten karya kita cocok untuk dijadikan konsep interaktif. Maksudku, cuma ada lukisan … lukisan mau interaktif dimananya? Buat _pop-up_ lukisan, begitu? Kalau mau interaktif, setidaknya ada pahatan yang dimanipulasi agar bisa dimain-mainkan oleh pengunjung, lah. Kaubisa lihat konsepku untuk perbandingan."

Sakakibara manyun.

"Konsepmu _boring_ lho, Sugaya," tuturnya tanpa sadar bahwa Sugaya langsung terluka hatinya. "Maksudku, kalau hanya lukisan, pahatan dan yang lain-lain, pameran lain juga ada. Tidak peduli seberapa bagusnya karyamu, pengunjung tidak akan betah lama-lama di _stand_ jika tidak ada atraksi yang berarti. Kalau misalnya _stand_ kita ramai, orang lain juga akan penasaran dan datang, bukan?"

Mata Sugaya berkedip-kedip. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dari mulut Sakakibara yang ia kira hanya dapat mengeluarkan gombalan receh macam _"Baby, are you a pencil? Because we are meant 2B,"_ bisa tertutur kata-kata bijak. Sakakibara Tegar Platinum Ways seharusnya bisa laku di pasaran.

"Kau benar juga." Sugaya mengangguk-angguk sementara Sakakibara menggosok ujung hidungnya congkak. "Tapi, atraksi macam apa yang ingin kauperlihatkan?"

"Bebas saja. Aku berpuisi juga boleh."

 _Ih. Banci tampil._

"Akan kupertimbangkan," gumam Sugaya ragu. "Kalau bisa, besok kaubuat revisi konsep lagi ya, Sakakibara. Tolong pertimbangkan hasil diskusi kita hari ini."

"Eeeh, besok? Duh, kalau aku tidak lupa ya. Malam ini aku ada pesta karaoke." Tangan Sugaya mengepal erat mendengarnya. "Oi, oi, tidak usah tegang begitu, santai saja."

"Enak saja santai. Aku harus dapat nilai bagus di pameran ini," desis Sugaya. "Mana Bu Irina baru putus, lagi. Jadi pasti pelit nilai. Makanya aku juga tidak akan menolerir kesalahan."

Sakakibara mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Oh, gitu," gumamnya. "Itu sih gampang."

"He?" Sugaya mengerutkan dahi. Ditatapnya sang Skrillex karbitan dengan penuh benci—seenaknya saja ngegampangin kerjaan!

"Aku pacarin saja Bu Irina."

.

 _Yha bebas._

.

Malam itu Sugaya mem _-posting_ stiker ekspresi menangis dari seri _Djaman Doeloe_ dengan _caption "_ KZL" di linimasa LINE. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak Sugaya sedang kzl terhadap apa atau siapa, mungkin kecuali Ritsu, yang mengirimkan stiker pukpuk dari seri _Kekinian._

.

.

.

 _ **Kebaikan Sakakibara Ren nomor 2**_

Ide-idenya, sebenarnya, menakjubkan.

.

Sayangnya KZL Sugaya masih berlanjut sampai hari-hari selanjutnya.

Pada sesi diskusi kali ini Sakakibara ngotot tidak ingin menggunakan marmer untuk bahan pahatan mereka, alasannya karena patung marmernya yang dulu dinilai jelek oleh Pak Asano. Bayangkan betapa penilaian seorang dosen terhadap mahasiswa dapat menimbulkan luka yang bertahan lama. Sugaya, yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tugas memahat patung marmer, bersikeras kalau trauma ini bisa sembuh. Toh ia juga dulu pernah dapat nilai aneh dari Pak Asano karena tidak pakai pensil warna merek tertentu, namun itu tak lantas membuat Sugaya trauma dengan pensil warna. Sakakibara tetap keras kepala tidak mau menyentuh marmer. Dia juga bilang kalau memahat marmer akan membuat tangannya jadi kasar. Sugaya berdoa semoga setelah ini Sakakibara keracunan STMJ basi.

"Bahan yang lebih … lembut dan tidak merusak tangan." Sakakibara melambaikan tangannya yang dapat perawatan sebulan sekali itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang muncul di benak Sugaya pertama kali adalah ee banteng.

" _Clay_?" tanya Sugaya, tidak jadi ngomong ee banteng.

" _Clay_. Membosankan. Yang lain coba."

 _Ya ee banteng._

"Aku kehabisan ide. Coba kau _brainstorm_ sendiri," tukas Sugaya lelah. Sebenarnya masih mau ngomong ee banteng, tapi sudah terlalu banyak kata ee disebut dalam cerita ini.

"Bahan yang lembut tapi tetap kesannya elegan gitu lho, Sugaya. Macam cokelat!" seru Ren.

Diam.

Keduanya berpandangan.

"… Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Cokelat?"

"…"

"…"

"COKELAT!"

Keduanya berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah berseri-seri macam bocah yang kegirangan karena tidak ketahuan ngompol.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya: padahal yang bersemedi di Air Terjun Dewa Langit kan Sugaya, namun kenapa yang dapat wangsitnya adalah Sakakibara? Bodo amat yang penting akhirnya tim ini dapat konsep yang cocok untuk mereka garap. Sakakibara, dengan kelihaiannya memainkan kata-kata, menamakan proyek pameran ini sebagai _Chocotelier Project_. Singkatan dari _chocolate_ dan _atelier._ Sugaya sih senang saja karena namanya lucu. Lagipula yang mensponsori pengadaan cokelat sepenuhnya Sakakibara, jadi ia sebaiknya ikut saja apa maunya pemuda itu. Bukan hanya pengadaan cokelatnya, pengadaan tempat untuk mengolah cokelat menjadi karya seni pun Sakakibara yang tangani. Jadi Sugaya tinggal buat karya saja. _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan 'saja' sih. Mereka masih sering tawuran dan lempar-lemparan cokelat kalau sedang berbeda pendapat.

Ya masih untung tidak lempar-lemparan pahat. Kan tidak lucu kalau nanti mereka muncul di artikel koran pagi dengan _headline_ _NAAS! BERTENGKAR KARENA BEDA PENDAPAT, DUA MAHASISWA TEWAS!_ Menteri Pendidikan bisa langsung migrain kalau mendengar berita seperti ini.

Dengan bekal kesabaran sepanjang masa bak kasih ibu, akhirnya mereka melewati fase kurasi dengan sukses. Bu Irina—yang masih bete karena belum menemukan pengganti sang mantan—memberikan lampu hijau pada mereka, yang artinya mereka bisa lanjut ke pameran dengan konsep dan karya yang sudah mereka buat.

Ini belumlah akhir. Masih ada jalan membentang di hadapan mereka yang penuh dengan darah, keringat, air mata, tawuran, dan _hairspray_ Sakakibara. Sekilas info, kalau misalnya Sakakibara ngambek ia suka menyemprot Sugaya dengan _hairspray._ Hal ini langsung dimasukkan Sugaya dalam daftar kejelekan Sakakibara sebagai entri yang kedua.

Oke, kembali ke pameran. Karya yang mereka pamerkan meliputi lukisan dengan media cokelat, ini ditangani oleh Sakakibara, dan juga pahatan-pahatan dari bahan cokelat. Soal pahatan, itu bagian Sugaya. Sakakibara mengusulkan untuk membuat air mancur cokelat raksasa ketika mereka sedang mabuk kakao, dan Sugaya mengiyakan saja karena ia sedang mabuk kakao. Lagipula katanya air mancur itu Sakakibara yang akan buat. Ya sudah iyain saja rezeki jangan ditolak. Sakakibara kelihatannya serius sekali ingin mengerjakan air mancur itu, ia sampai mengerjakannya di tempat rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui Sugaya.

Biar _surprise_ , katanya.

Baru Sugaya berpikir untuk mencari obat anti mabuk kakao ketika ia melihat hasil jadi air mancur cokelat itu.

"Taraaaaa~~ Keren kan?"

Kolam air mancur cokelat itu besar. Menjulang. Ukirannya detil dan indah, bertemakan flora musim panas. Agak tidak nyambung karena pamerannya dilaksanakan saat musim semi tapi ya sudahlah terserah Sakakibara saja. Rapi, mulus, mesin air mancurnya bekerja dengan sempurna.

Sayang cuma setengah.

Benar-benar cuma setengah. Bak air mancur yang dibelah dua namun belahan yang satu lagi dibuang ke antah berantah.

"Pameran ini bisa sekalian kugunakan untuk mempublikasikan _Separoism_ ke masyarakat umum!"

Sugaya hanya bisa mengurut dada.

 _Belegug._

.

 _ **Kejelekan Sakakibara Ren nomor 2.**_

Suka nyemprot _hairspray_ kalau ngambek (untung bukan lempar ee banteng).

 _ **Kebaikan Sakakibara Ren nomor 3.**_

Sebetulnya dia kerjanya telaten, _sense_ -nya juga keren.

 _ **Kejelekan Sakakibara Ren nomor 3.**_

Meskipun kerjanya telaten, tetap saja kerjanya hanya setengah-setengah.

(Wahai para dosen yang sudah menganggap _setengah-setengah_ nya Sakakibara sebagai aliran seni kontemporer, semoga kalian lekas bertaubat.)

.

.

.

Hari pameran yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Kebetulan sekali duo Sugaya dan Sakakibara mendapatkan _stand_ di tempat yang cukup strategis, hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk dan pusat informasi di _hall_ besar tempat pameran tersebut diadakan. Sakakibara, dengan kemampuannya bermain kata, berhasil memikat banyak orang (yang sebagian besar adalah remaja wanita dan bukan om-om kaya) untuk mengunjungi _stand_ mereka. Apresiasi yang mereka berikan cukup untuk membuat Sugaya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dibuatnya. Sayangnya setiap kali Sugaya berusaha menjelaskan karya-karyanya pada mereka, banyak yang tidak mendengar dan langsung ngeloyor mengikuti Sakakibara yang berinisiatif membagi-bagikan cokelat cair dari air mancur cokelat yang ia buat itu. Mereka bagai madu dan racun. Sakakibara madu, Sugaya racun.

Yah, tidak ada gunanya juga misuh-misuh karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Sugaya hanya membiarkan saja Sakakibara mengundang banyak pengunjung untuk mampir ke stand mereka. Siapa tahu ada anak sultan yang berhasil ia bawa, syukur-syukur naksir sama Sugaya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan saja Sakakibara berkeliling untuk promosi, dan Sugaya bagian menangani teknis di _stand_ —memperbaiki susunan karya yang berantakan, atau mengantisipasi siapa tahu ada insiden yang melibatkan karya mereka.

"Oi, Sakakibara." Sugaya menyempatkan diri menepuk bahu Sakakibara ketika pemuda itu kebetulan sedang ada di _stand_ , sebelum berkeliling lagi mencari mangsa. "Aku akan _stand by_ di sini saja. Kau cari pengunjung yang banyak saja. Kalau bisa om-om kaya atau anak sultan."

"Eh? Tidak mau gantian?" tanya Sakakibara sambil mengerutkan alis. "Memangnya kau tidak akan bosan berada di sini terus?"

"Bosan sih, tapi kau jauh lebih jago soal menarik pengunjung dibanding aku." Sugaya mengangkat bahunya. "Oke?"

Sakakibara mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sementara Sakakibara mengorbit seperti satelit, Sugaya berinisiatif untuk mencoba memahat cokelat secara langsung di _stand_ mereka. Lumayan, untuk menghilangkan bosan, dan menambah-nambah pemandangan di _stand_ yang sebenarnya sudah cukup ramai ini.

"Kakak, kakak! Kakak sedang buat apa?"

Ketika Sugaya sedang mengukir mawar dari cokelat, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan yang datang menghampiri. Usianya mungkin tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun, menatap Sugaya dengan begitu penasaran. Sugaya mengedipkan matanya, tangan masih memegang pisau pahat dan cokelat.

"Buat … buat mawar?" ujar Sugaya, entah kenapa terdengar ragu.

"Mawar dari cokelat, Kak?"

"Ya."

"Waah, keren sekali!" Matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku boleh lihat, Kak?"

Dari balik kepala sang anak, Sugaya bisa melihat wajah Sakakibara yang menatapnya dari jauh, tersenyum penuh arti. Sugaya butuh beberapa saat untuk bisa mengerti, dan akhirnya ia balas tersenyum singkat. Sangat singkat.

"Boleh. Lihat baik baik ya." Sugaya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan tangannya, agar sang anak dapat melihatnya dengan lebih baik. "Pertama kaupotong cokelatnya seperti ini …."

.

.

.

Menjelang sore _hall_ pameran sudah mulai sepi dari pengunjung. Jumlah pengunjung _stand_ duo Sugaya dan Sakakibara berangsur-angsur menurun bersamaan dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Tidak banyak orang yang tersisa di _hall,_ sudah termasuk petugas, peserta pameran, dan orang-orang lain yang berkepentingan. Meskipun begitu, Sakakibara masih mengorbit sana-sini, tebar pesona mungkin sekaligus cari tulang rusuk yang hilang. Ternyata dia tipe pejuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Diam-diam Sugaya salut.

Ditatapnya perlahan cokelat dan pahat yang ada di tangannya, kemudian sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

.

.

.

" _Otsukare,_ Sugaya! Wah, kita menang banyak hari ini!"

Sakakibara kembali ke _stand_ sambil mengusap peluh. Sebenarnya Sugaya ingin memprotes kenapa Sakakibara tidak membawa tante-tante senang atau om-om kaya, tapi rasanya tidak etis protes seperti begitu di depan seorang rekan yang sudah bekerja keras. Untuk hari ini, Sakakibara berhak diberikan apresiasi atas apa yang sudah ia kerjakan. Maka dari itu, Sugaya mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil transparan berisi sesuatu pada Sakakibara—yang pemuda itu terima dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya retoris, padahal anak TK yang sedang koprol juga bisa lihat kalau isi kotak itu cokelat.

"Bom atom. Kaulihat sendiri, isinya cokelat," gumam Sugaya. "Pahatanku sendiri. Tanda terima kasih."

Sakakibara terdiam sebentar sebelum pupilnya melebar dan berbinar-binar. Diliriknya kembali kotak yang baru saja ia terima, dan tampaknya ia memang betul-betul senang mendapatkan cokelat tersebut. Cokelat itu kecil, muat di telapak tangan, namun pahatannya begitu halus dan detail. Benar-benar karya yang hebat, seperti yang diharapkan dari tangan dingin Sugaya Sousuke.

"Oh—ini keren sekali! Ini landak, ya?" serunya girang. "Wow, kau benar-benar hebat dalam membuat detail pahatan seperti ini, Sugaya! Terima kasih, rasanya aku tak akan tega memakannya …."

Sugaya tersenyum simpul.

.

 _ **Kebaikan Sakakibara Ren nomor 4**_

Pada dasarnya, dia sebetulnya orang yang sangat baik, kok.

.

.

.

"Jadi pameranmu akhirnya tetap sukses, kan? Selamat atas nilai A-nya, Sugaya-kun!" ungkap Ritsu bahagia sambil menyajikan _nikudon_ untuk Sugaya—diam-diam berharap semoga ini adalah terakhir kalinya pemuda itu menjadi parasit. "Aku hanya dapat A-, Bu Irina benar-benar sedang _bad mood,_ ya. Eh, apakah kau sudah berterimakasih pada Sakakibara, Sugaya-kun?"

"Sudah kok, sudah." Sugaya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kuberikan dia cokelat pahatanku sendiri. Bentuknya landak, kalau kaumau tahu."

Wajah Ritsu mendadak bercahaya. "Waah, tumben sekali kau jadi manis begitu, Sugaya-kun! Sakakibara pasti sakit gigi menerima cokelat penuh rasa terima kasih yang sungguh manis …."

Gerakan Sugaya yang sedang menyendok _nikudon_ terhenti sejenak. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menerawang, membuat Ritsu kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Sakit gigi, ya …" gumamnya pelan. "Dia pasti sakit gigi, sih …"

Tingkah laku aneh Sugaya barusan membuat Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh?"

"... Cokelatnya kan kuisi batu."

.

 _ **Omake:**_

Pada suatu hari, seorang lulusan Seni Rupa berinisial S.R berkeliling Tokyo mencari tukang gigi emas.

 **Tamat. Beneran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

terus ketauan deh kenapa saya ngeklaim sugaya buat valentine. yep saya pengen nulis tentang _chocolate sculpting_ eheheh. #culas oiya sekedar disclaimer aja saya nggak punya background seni rupa jadi maaf kalo ada yang salah-salah hix.

saya beneran gatau mau ngapain begitu hasil kocokan keluar. huft. penggemarnya ren tolong jangan bunuh saya. abis gimana ya dia emang enaknya dibully sih. biasanya yang paling waras dalam satu kelompok itu emang yang paling dibully, liat aja choromatsu dari fandom sebelah [?]

btw jangan tanya saya ikan teri ada di jepang apa kagak. tanya kak kuo aja [?]


End file.
